Daidoji Dajan
Daidoji Dajan was a member of the Crane Clan and of the Kolat. Kolat When Dajan was a child, he visited the castle of Ide Fei, an old Unicorn trader. He saw a strange toy from the Burning Sands, a doll split in the center like an egg, which had many other dolls inside it. This complexity was the most remarkable thing Dajan had ever seen. One month later Ide Fei's brother introduced Dajan in the kolat secret stronghold, the Hidden Temple. Bells of the Dead, p. 38 Put Aside Dajan was a kolat agent with unseemly ambition, which led to be assigned in 1102 to a meaningless task as ambassador to the Falcon Clan. There he met Asako Nakiro, an old, bitter, and penniless Asako Inquisitor who was there studying the gaki. Bells of the Dead, p. 8 Nakiro, forced by Shimushigaki, a gaki bound to his soul, goaded Dajan and his ambitions. The kolat retrieved the Bells of the Dead, allowing the gaki to unleash its full power. Bells of the Dead, pp. 27, 39 Dajan's Kolat In 1107 Bells of the Dead, p. 39 Dajan broke away from the Kolat. He and Nakiro discovered a means by which the Oni's Eye could be circumvented and they vanished. They formed his own splinter group in 1107, five years after meeting an inquistor named Asako Nakiro. The catalyst for Dajan's decision was the denial of his request to become one of the Ten Kolat Masters. In revenge, Dajan planned to use the Shimushigaki to destroy his enemies. Bells of the Dead, pp. 38-39 Concealed Fortress Dajan found a castle near the shrine, that was simply an extension of the Shimushigaki. Those who wandered through the mountains never woud find it. Bells of the Dead, pp. 30-31 There he could use extreme methods, including drawing upon the Shimushigaki's link to Jigoku to take the name of his lieutenants and bind them to onis. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 Agenda The group were responsible of the Opium War at Ryoko Owari Toshi, the Siege of Shiro Usagi by Bayushi Tomaru, and the disbanding of the Hare Clan. Bells of the Dead, pp. 8-9 Nakiro and Dajan had devised a ritual, the Life's Blood of a Hero, to allow the gaki his return to the mortal world. Usagi Ozaki, the Hare's heir, was intended as the hero who had to die, but they only got his sister, Usagi Tomoe. Bells of the Dead, pp. 34-35 Dajan was certain that he could seize control of the gaki once they became one, to use the power incarnate Shimushigaki was. True Kolat Retaliation Eventually the true Kolat retaliated. In 1125 Toritaka Bonugi, one of the samurai who had set testimony against the Hare Clan, was found murdered. Another of the witnesses, his own niece Daidoji Unoko, requested protection, but she refused to bind her to an oni. Dajan sent Nakiro to Kosaten Shiro to silence her, but the shugenja did not kill her, making allegations that she was completely insane. Bells of the Dead, p. 13 Death Finally they began the ritual with Tomoe and seven other prisoners, to feed the Gaki. When Ozaki appeared alongside with a group of samurai, Dajan attacked and focused his effort in one of them. If he could get his hero to die, the ritual would be completed. The Shimushigaki had promised to restore him if he was killed. Eventually Dajan was killed, and the gaki occupied completely Nakiro's corpse. Dajan as any other kolat, was a hero of the mortal men, who fought the tyranny of the gods, so his death allowed the ritual to be completed. Despite it, Dajan did not return, as the gaki never intended to do so, and the samurai put the Shimushigaki back to sleep. Bells of the Dead, pp. 34-36 See also * Daidoji Dajan/Meta Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Kolat Members